This Side of Paradise (JTWD)
Synopsis The Group finds a beach house they can stay in, but question if it's a good idea after going inside. Plot The episode's start is a monologue by Madison, explaining everything that's happened. It shows how the family is doing. "Thomas and Vikki are still mourning their mother. I can't imagine what it's like losing a parent you were close to. I hope it doesn't happen to Mom or Dad." Ed is looking for land when Marie comes up and asks if he wants to rest. Ed says he's fine, but Marie says he's been up for nights now. Ed sighs and goes into the bunks. On the front deck, Jen asks Jeff where the water is. Jeff says they ran out and Jen says they need to stop and find some. Jeff says they can't but Jen says she refuses to let her kids die of dehydration. She goes to theel and turns to an island. They walk on the land, searching for any dead. They find a beach house and Jen tells them to stay inside. "I don't want someone getting hurt." Rey says he doesn't want to stay there with nothing to do. Jeff tells his son he has to. Rey rolls his eyes and goes inside with all the others. Marie is making something in the kitchen while Kelly is looking out the window. Marie is talking to Mike when Kelly sees Rey sneaking out. Knowing her grandmother would freak out, she goes upstairs without a word and climbs out Rey's window, seeing him in the distance. She catches up to him when they're farther from the house. She asks "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to die?" He says he isn't going to stay inside that house just because their mom said so. Madison and Adele run up and say they followed them, asking what they're doing. Rey sees something in the water and walks to it. An undead pops out and grabs his arm, making him scream and fall back. The girls look and run to him, knocking the undead away. The siblings see more undead rising from the water. They run the opposite direction of the house, a swarm of undead following. Jeff notices Jen looks distracted and asks what's wrong. She says she's worried about the kids. Jeff says they're fine. "How can they possibly get in trouble this quick?" The four siblings are running from the undead until they reach the shore, water on all sides of them, undead approaching. Madison and Kelly pull out their knives, Rey grabs a pipe next to the water and Adele grabs a machete. They start fighting off the undead, working as a team. Soon, they are overwhelmed and undead get closer, pinning them. Suddenly, someone shoots many of the undead from their left. The man, Kyle, yells for them to follow him. The four run after him into the life boat, escaping the undead in the water. Vikki brings food to one of the bedrooms and sees the kids are gone. Ed tells the others they should head back now. When they return, Marie runs out, sobbing. Jen asks what's wrong and Marie says she can't find the four. Kyle walks the siblings to a crashed plane. A woman, Lisa, pops out with a knife, demanding to know who the others are. Kyle says they're fine. The woman glares and shakes her head. "We can't risk it." Deaths None Trivia *Kyle is apart of the plane crash survivors. *Rey has come out to his family in the time jump. *Jeff, Ed, Jen and Thomas go to find any supplies they can while the others wait on the island. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (JTWD)